yahoomediaplayerfandomcom-20200214-history
Release notes for March 7, 2008 developer build
This documents a developer build, not a stable public release. The major feature for this release is a Buy button. This button links to Amazon product search. The query string is whatever metadata the page provided for us. The search is not scoped to CDs or MP3s, because we want to empower Amazon's search team to figure out what the best product is. To use this feature, include a metatag on your pages, like the following: Aside from that, the theme for this release was small problems which reduce user trust. Any tracks whose URL contains file:// (including when this is a relative path) will not be used. Otherwise Flash throws a security error. If the text string for song, album/host URL or artist metadata is too long and runs into any of the items on the right side of the now playing area (e.g. duration counter, buy button, find on page icon, error icon, Rhapsody logo), ellipses should be added to truncate the long text string to avoid overlap with these items. When mousing over the text for one of these long titles, a tool tip should display the complete title without any truncation. To improve performance, CSS files and image files were consolidated. With images we're now using image sprites more aggressively. When the player is inserted within an iframe and the iframe is too small for the player, the display is badly mangled. The player will now detect if it has enough room to display the player UI upon loading. If there is enough we display normally. If there is *not* enough room, the inline play buttons are inserted into the page but the media player UI will not appear. The user is only able to control playback using the play/pause buttons on the page. If multiple tracks exist in the iframe, The player will still advance automatically from song to song in the list. The label on the playlist tab is now plain old text rather than an image. This is less attractive but more maintainable. It is fairly common for web pages to have multiple links to the same MP3, following a folk pattern where one link is an image button that says "play" and another link right next to it is a text link that says "download." YMP will put a play button next to all of them unless the page author is using the htrack keyword to specify which links get a play button. This makes a mess on the page, so the following is the new behavior: When two identical media links appear next to each other on a page, YMP should only add the first instance of the media link to the player's queue, and should insert the play button next to the first instance of the link in the page. If two identical media links appear on the page, but are not located right next to each other, then YMP should operate as if the media links were not the same: Add both to the player queue and insert play buttons next to both links.